New life
by swr-avenger-love
Summary: Sorry I suck at summeys basically a girl from earth gets on lotahal fixes the ghost ship and stays I only one CJ
1. Chapter 1

Hera POv

I t was a simple grab and run then we saw her, a tall kid who was hotwiring the ghost, or we thought. "hey kid what are you doing" calls Ezra. She looks really starteld. She starts to run off as we get closer. Once I inspect a bit I see she was actually fixing the ghost as it had been damaged a while ago and we had been looking for parts. " Wow says Sabine, she did a really good job". Hey Kid" calls Zeb. "What she asks, Nice work fixing this he states. "Really thanks". "So" I ask " your'e good with machines". She nods. " And hacking" she adds pride in her voice. " Really" teases Sabine. " Yeah" she whispers. So take this and hack into the most secure place in the galaxy". With that the kid starts hacking.

Sabine Pov

I wonderd what would be the place some stupid anti-rebel site. I was not expecting the Empires data base, including stuff not even chopper could break into. Including order 66 and even the old republic which was suppsidly untraceable. "So good enough" she asks.

Kanan Pov

This kid could be dangourus and Hera beat me to what I was going to say. "So kid um whare are your parents?". A million miles away " she repiles. "So dead" says Zeb. Mum, dead, Dad probably I know he's in a coma". She says. So you need a place to stay asks Ezra". Essentally " she replies. " Well kid find any space on the ghost, that is unoccupied and if you can cook how about cooking for us " asks Zeb. "So long as there is nothing phsycal" she says. " Then clean too and we have a deal " says Kanan. ( oops)

Ezra pov

I kinda felt sympathy for the girl and she seemed nice. " What's your name " I ask. Carolina Jane" she says. "can we call you CJ" I ask. Sure she says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its me, me, me, me ,me ,me, me ,me ,me mememmememe. Follow me see a night mare in action. First of all, congrats to everyone who understood that and the song belongs Try hard Ninja. Plz note there will be random updates till I can get my other computer to type since I am using the one at my 82 year old great grandma. If you are wondering no this is not an A\N The story is below.**

 **Ezra: DO the whole I do not own SWR thing.**

 **Me: Shut it Ezra.**

 **Ezra: Make me.**

 **Me: Shut the hell up Aladdin**

 **Zeb: The girl does not own SWR.**

 **ME: F*ck U ZEB**

 **Hera: ON with the Story.**

CJ Pov

That ship was Huge. It looked almost like what NASA would be working on. Hera told me to find a room. I kept looking till I found a hallway with a room with almost nothing in it. Going inside, I found a bunch of robotic parts. Getting closer to a wall I found the words,

" To any earthling left or that finds this, Protect with your life, both this galaxy and your own. These worlds are more connected than you know.

That is when I found some books hidden away, Getting closer I saw that they were spell books. Sighing as I went through I thought, " My dreams consisted of marrying Chris Evans and owning both Marvel and DC, NOT THIS. I sighed again and decided to unpack here.

Sabine Pov

" Hera why did you let her stay"? I asked. " She fixed the ghost and had no whare to go" Hera stated. This did not sit well with the artist.

"She could betray us "

Then why would she help us

It could be a set up

That was not set up

Sure it was just a coincidence

How many kids can fix a ship like this and agree so easily.

" I trust Hera and so should you" came a voice from the all powerful Kanan.

" Look" He starts, We all started in the same positon, We all got her trust and none of us betrayed her.

Ezra Pov

I could hear the others arguing about CJ. When I saw the girl I went to try my luck. "Hey girl, I say charmingly, " Is it me or does the place suddenly seem hot." " I don't know, Lothal is hotter Texas and hell combined to a frost giant. " Huh " I asked. " Look you wouldn.t get it but one day I will show you she said. Then walked out. I was shocked. Girls I thought. They are so confusing

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and thanks to Story Wander, for being the first to review, and let me know if you want Ashoka or whatever her name is but that might cause problems for how the story is going but I am willing. Since I never got pass episode 6 which I have watched and Empire day. Also 2 things. 1 Would I have to watch the clone wars if you do want her, because I am willing. 2 Didn't she belong to cartoon network or did Disney buying Star Wars, give them rights to her too, cause I would have thought that cartoon network would still have her but I digress. Have an excellent day and if you review than I promise put your idea in any story you want or if popular enough, I will create a new story. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Hello thank you people. I love you why, cuase I just want to be noticed I only crave your gaze, but when you look away from my disply, it sends me in a craze. Song belongs to Mandopony, and no I will not stop using fnaf songs in the opening. Well this is going crazy, also if you looked for my story 2 kids one world, I deleted it on wattpad. Just for the fact that it is awful. And agin any idea WILL BE USED IN ANY STORY OR I WILL CREATE MORE.**

 **Ezra: last I remember star wars had no supernatural powers.**

 **Me: What the hell do you call the force then,**

 **Kanan: Science**

 **ME: Science my ass.**

 **Me: I have powers that I was born with as do you.**

 **Hera: she got you**

CJ POV

Hera has me reparing and cooking and cleaning. Since this means no missions, I'm fine. Ezra keeps flirting with me. " Hey sweetheart you look ravishing" he cooos. " Leave her alone Ezra" called Kanan, " you have training". I just laughed and went to hacking. No not the empire, just trying to. It had been two weeks after I boarded the ship. I started some inventing immediately. The sword I started, while long and not to thin, I found some skinny robotic features, found out that I could make a robot that was skinny and the height of an avrege women. So I begain making the wepons.

Sabine Pov

" Hello CJ" I say coldly " Hello Sabine " she says just as coldly. I just look for something to eat. " You know we do have some leftovers from lunch." She says. " Thanks but I'm not that hungry" I say. She just scoffs and says " Look I know you don't trust me and I know that, but you seriously need to just calm down because A, I'm not going anywhere, and B, This was just a coincadene and finally, if you think I do not care about these guys then you could not be more wrong, I love these guys as much as you do.

 **Sorry this is shorter and that its not as good. Please r &r.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys. Sorry that I am late but my 2 year old cousin came over and almost destroyed my computer including the fact that it will not let me upload. So since my perfect school gives us free computers to take home I will be able to upload soon. Man that was my baby" its been so long since I've last seen my son, blinded by all this sadness guilt and anger" I do not know who wrote the song but I guess it's the living tombstone. This is seriously sad since I had a prewritten story that I worked on for 3 Day's. But on with the story.**

Ezra Pov

" Hey CJ" I say charmingly. " You want to see the force I can input into your"…. I started. " UM you know that Kanan is behind you right" she says pointing. I could feel anger in the force as Kanan grunted. " So hey Kanan" I mumble nurvesly.

Kanan pov

" Ezra" I say watching him wince. " You know as well as anyone that you are not allowed to love or flirt" I scold. I just roll my eyes as he scoffs. " But I love you Kanny" he says in a high pitched voice. Now he is becoming annoying. " Ezra" I warn " you are about to get it" " Get what" he asks. " JUST GO MEDITATE EZRA BRIDGER". I shout. " Sorry" he says sheepishly.

Hera pov

" Sabine please come to the cockpit" I ask over the speaker. I figured that maybe calling her in to ask about CJ might make them get along. " Sabine if Fulcrom had not betrayed us would you trust CJ" I asked, as Sabine walked in. " Maybe but she does not do much and she has inside acsess to everything" Sabine rants. " Okay Sabine" I satart giving her a small camera, " If you catch her doing anything then it will show on the screen" I say pointing at chopper" .

CJ Pov

"Sorry Sabine" I say after I bump into her. She just grunted. I walked into my room and shut the door. I love this room because I can project I hologram that makes this room look like a wall. That is how no one ever found it so they have no idea about the robots, sword, and the books. The spells were kind of useful. But unfortunately I could only practice in my room. So my room looks like nerd haven. Litterily I teleported everything from my home to this place. I love this all I have to do is pull up a picture on my computer or phone or tablet and say a few words then BOOM it appers in the room. I love my new robots. I decided to name one Midna and the other Fi, and yes after LOZ skyword sword and LOZ twitllight princess. I found some spare speech boxes around here so I normally am busy giving them powers based on the game or creating a personality for each of them. Midna is so pretty plus she can look like an elf and have a wolf apper at her feat as powers or look like a blue model and throw big balls that can eliminate a life scource. While Fi can manipulate herself and if she touches your heart it sends mini shocks that can kill.

Sabine pov

I was so surprised when I started watching. The women had been casting spells and filling cups with water and setting things on fire and teleporting. But the droids were a huge shock. The long blue one had a monotone voice that was still somehow sweet. But when I saw one that transformed between long and short I was in awae. What was she up to. I kept watching the way she hacked into the imperials to the way she made a screen that showed her our activites as she watched chopper shock Ezra. I would have reported to Hera immediately except for when she was talking to herself and started wishing that she was home and cried talking as the animatronics laid there, saying how they should be lucky they do not have feelings and have to go to the internet to fake it. I wondered what the internet was until she walked out of the room. I was in awe I had no idea all that she had done and been through.

Then I felt something

I was feeling sorry for her.

Zeb Pov

" c'mon Zeb" Pleads Ezra. " Admit that you could repopulate with one of these girls". Feeling irritated, I decided to walk around settiling on a ledge with a window. " Mind if I join you" ?. Comes CJ's voice. " Not at all " I say. She just sits down. She plugs something into her ears and taps a screen. " Its my Ipod it plays music, here" she says handing me something that she wants me to put in my ear. A song plays and it's a guy singing about how he can help some people who must have had some kind of tragedy happen. When it gets to the chorus I start humming and tearing up. " So did you like the song" she asks when its over. " Yeah its sad but sweet reminds me when my people ran out" I say. " Oh Zeb I'm so sorry" she says " I should go night Zeb". I grab on to her since I want her compony and more music. She seems to have sensed what I wanted so she hands me her earbud and we sit agin. " Oh so sweet says" Ezra turning on the light. And in it we see the whole crew. They had been spying.

 **Ezra: Hey guys remember to review and give ideas.**

 **Zeb: Man that was sweet.**

 **ME: You sure as Hell got that right.**

 **Hera: Man I do not rmember last time I cried so hard.**

 **Sabine: This is good and long so it should hold you over.**

 **Kanan: Remember even if you are a guest we still want you to review.**

 **Chopper: Beep beep bleep blup twat twat. ( translation: give ideas for a new story or the chapter after next since this might end soon and not be continued for years.**

 **CJ: Hey guys So thanks for supporting me and read Majora plus avengers and 3 girls one school to support my sister Majora and Rachel. And if you want more inside to our lives then follow us on twitter at gamer girl, and see what is not on the site at fanficocblogger on tumblr. So bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys ok um I love you guys but I think you should review a little more please. Come from my ideas are just singing " Just like balloons that no one will hold, finally free from the pain of our home and just like balloons free from the truth that no one will Know. Song belongs to mandopony. I if you want to know more about me or my characters follow on twitter at gamergirl334. And to see more of the character's life that WON'T be on this site then follow me on tumblr. My name is fanficoc blogger.**

 **Well lets go where I left off.**

Hera Pov

I could not believe this, I had been taking a walk, as was everyone else then we saw the two with something in there ears. Zeb was talking about when they saw us.

Zeb POV  
" How long have you been there" I asked a little, no very pissed off. " I came to apologize" says Ezra, " Same here" says Sabine. " Me and Hera were walking" Kanan adds. "so why did we catch you watching us."? I say starting to yell. I am normally calm but right now, I'm mad. " Look I'm just gonna go back to bed" I say.

Sabine Pov

The next morning I showed Hera the video of CJ. " I don't believe this" she gasped. " It seems like she is just doing this for fun", Hera adds. "How about we ask her"? I suggest. " Yeah and we can have Ezra or Kanan answer if she is lying or not" Hera adds nodding.

Kanan POV

I almost could not believe my eyes at what I saw. "Yeah I'm in" I say. By now the whole crew had seen the video and we all had different reactions. "Now I'm curious" says Zeb and we all agree. "Why would she hide it" asks Ezra.

CJ Pov

I was almost done perfecting Midna's personality. I thought FI should be like Siri. Monotone and heartless but all the same kind of needed. I went out to make lunch and in the kitchen everyone was staring at me. " What is this" asks Hera holding a picture of FI and Midna plus me practicing spells. " Answer everything" Says Hera. " And I will be making sure you don't lie" says Kanan.

 **Cliffhanger. So I have been gone a while and I know this seems pretty sketchy but first of all I'm not the best. Second if you have an idea then review or pm me. But preferably by review since I rarely check my email. Third this is a prequel to my story Avengers plus Majora, and 3 girls one school. I promise I will answer everything but only in bold so ASK AWAY.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys since school starts soon I decided to give you guys a little treat. I need to type this because "It sees through my eyes, twist my thoughts with lies, this squishy prison became its wicked disguise. The song is not mine it is Zalzar. Please R &R.**

Sabine pov

I was in bed lying awake. I knew I had to apologize to CJ but I had no idea how. What was I supposed to say. " Oh hey CJ I'm sorry for spying and hating you". Or "Hey sorry about everything". I just had no idea how to say sorry. I mean if I found out someone was spying on me and already hated me I would not be forgiving. I just hope I find some way to apologize. I also hope she won't hate me.

Ezra pov

I had no idea that Zeb could attract CJ's attention like that. I also knew that I had never seen him give a look like the one he gave her. It was soft gentle and almost sad. She also was the only person to get him to talk using that strange device. I also could not believe how much his temper had changed. He didn't even say anything when I apologized, he just chuckled. I decided that the next day I was gonna ask her about it.

CJ pov

The next day was weird. Good or bad weird, I honestly don't know. It started with Sabine coming to me and saying she was sorry for the way she acted and even admitting that she spied. I was not to pleased with that but held her and told her it was okay when she started crying and saying that I should hate her. I'm glad she stopped accusing me of stuff like this but I don't like what it cost me. Now I also have Hera on my back.

Hera pov

OH god I really don't want to believe that CJ had been keeping these inventions secret , but the proof was in my hands. "CJ please come down to the cock pit". I was going over how to approach her like this but when she came in I lost it. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM US YOU ASSHOLE. I had not meant to yell but it felt so good. "WE LET YOU ON HERE AND ALL YOU MIGHT BE ON YOUR BACKS, YOU U-N-G-R-A-T-E-F-U-L B-I-T-C-H. Its what she said next that almost killed me. She looked me in the eye and said "I know you are mad but these were left in my room". Now I was shocked, I thought I knew my ship but I guess I didn't. " I thought maybe I could use these in case all went south, I just didn't know how to tell you" she finished.

 **Hey guys I hope this will satisfy you since the next time I upload since it will probably be Labor day or thanksgiving (September through November) so please review because I actually put it out during the day instead of night. So I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Hey and if you guys could do me a solid and read my story on wattpad :Into my teen life, and Our last hope, that would be great. THX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I hope you review and the updates will be less because of school "But now I'm home right where I belong, and I cannot stay strong and in my mind its what I deserve all along". Song owned by Nate Wants To Battle. "Um if you could do me a favor and find me on wattpad and review. Any way please review.**

Ezra pov

I think the whole universe heard Hera scream. "Well I think CJ's dead" says Zeb. I guess I shouldn't be surprised since from what Sabine told us CJ had a bunch of secrets. "Its quiet I hope everything is okay" I said feeling the awkwardness.

CJ pov

I decided to leave Hera alone just to be met with the rest of the crew. I could almost feel the heat from their anger. "CJ . . .EXPLAIN.'" said Kanan. I knew I was dead so I told them everything.

Kanan pov

I decided to use the force to see if she was being honest. And she was. "UM I have nothing to say" says Ezra. I think we all agreed. "Can we see what your room looks like" I asked. "sure" she said. "Let me join you" said Hera.

Hera pov

To say I was shocked was an understatement . I had seen the room on the camera but I now I was able to go threw everything. "Hey is it hard to cast spells" Ezra asked. "Not really I just have to concentrate a bit then cast". "Well I think things should be normal soon and this will work as a last resort" I say. "Cool" she says.

 **Hey guys so I guess I should explain that last chapter I didn't read one chapter so that's the reason. I hope you enjoyed that so um bye, OH and if anyone can tell me how to join undescoverd gems on wattpad then thanks. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so this is being typed at school right now so this should be coming out soon. Seriously though Iv'e been binge watching anime on netflix so forgive me. But I have been practically beating myself up about not updating. Seriously this has become a virtual home I'm glad to have. I hate being away. But now I'm home right where I belong and I cannot stay stong cause in my mind its what I deserve all along. Natewantstobattle owns the song. So um yeah again if you want Ashoka I can put her in.**

 **Ezra: Hey I was starting to feel abandoned.**

 **Me: I know I missed you too.**

 **Kanan: Its been a little lonely without our favorite magic user.**

 **Me: I thought Warner brothers owned Harry potter**

 **Zeb: We mean CJ**

 **ME: OH well don't worry I'm gonna start typing so lets go.**

CJ pov

Its a miricle I can finally use my computer outside of my room so now I skype with my freinds. Rile and Shannon are my best freinds. We were talking about holloween and the fact that I am in the freaking star wars universe. I was asking them what they wanted to be for holloween. I figured I woulden't be celebrating any screams or scares. Oh how wrong I was.

Ezra pov:

I went into the kitchen to hide from Kanan. But I CJ shut down her laptop after muttering something about holloween. "Whats that" I ask. "Whats what" SHe asks back. "Holloween" I say noticing how her emotions are both sad and relived. " oH its a holiday on earth" she says. "Ok I see how you might be getting a little sad about missing it but why are you relived" I ask a confused. SHe sighs and starts telling me the tradition. this gets a wonderful idea in my head and leave to tell the others.

Zeb pov

" this might work" I say after Ezra tells us everything. I mean she does practiclly put her life on the line for a universe that if it is freed it will have little effect on her. "So its setteled" I say we recreate holloween. "One problem" Sabine points out "We have no idea how". "Already coverd that" Ezra says. "I found some books and stuff in Cj's room that might help us out" he says.

Sabine pov

I'm not so sure about why we should scare her if she doesen't like it but to make the others happy I decide that I will spill red paint and we will fake that Ezra has died and that we have all gone evil.

 **Cliff hanger. So this is kinda short since I am doing this in the middle of class while watching Alice in wonderland. The new one. So um I hpoe you enjoyed it.**

 **Ezra: Too bad it ends now.**

 **Kanan: Why does CJ help us**

 **Me: Well this is going to be a two or three part and in those I will reavile Cj's past.**

 **Zeb: Should you do that so close to good holiday.**

 **Me: I have to give her some kind of past.**

 **Sabine: Will it be more depressing then ours on the show.**

 **ME: YOu will be in tears.**

 **ME: Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey guys I'm back.**

 **Ezra: Its November and thanksgiving is coming up.**

 **Me: Yes I know but I had my computer taken away months ago and when my phone stoped working I lost the password to this site.**

 **Sabine: That's why you shouldn't drink hot tea with your phone charging**

 **Me: Shut up, I got sick**

 **Zeb: Anyway what about when you said that the series will be more depressing**

 **Me: I mean that I will be giving CJ her backstory and it is depressing, a little bit of a mix of the avengers back stories**

 **Hera: Well what if something happens whare you forget your password again**

 **ME: I was getting to that Hera. So look because of that mistake there is a chance that I will lose this account and start anew. So if this happens, I will say who I am and I will re post my stories. I will probably use the same story name if not something similar so be on the look out.**

 **Kanan: For chapters 7 and 8 you used the same song.**

 **Me: I know and I am really sorry and I just want to tell you so.**

 **ME: Welcome home, girls and boys time to play with brand new toys. Song is owned by Jt machinima and you gotta admit that if one good thing came from fnaf it was the fan made music.**

 **Me: OH maybe I should mention that this will be a sickfic chapter. And finally lets just pretend the scares happened and I might re type a scene with scares someday.**

Kannan pov

The mission was supposed to be simple, but with my head pounding that made it even harder to concentrate. I could tell that the rest of the crew ( except the witch ) was sick. We were all stumbling and I knew CJ had something in mind. "Kannan get out of there now" I heard CJ call through the headset. Her loud voice made the headache worse but I stuck through. "We need this info" I say trying not to be sick. "THE DAMN ceiling is collapsing so again I say get out of there, plus I know you aren't feeling well" she demands. Right then the ceiling starts to fall. I run out and thankfully so does the rest of the crew. As we get on the ghost CJ gives us these beady eyes and tenettically tells me how we should have told her that we were sick. And from the look on everyones face, I can tell that she is giving them the same lecture. When I get to my room I lie down and go to bed.

Ezra pov

After CJ lectured us Zeb and I just went to bed. I was sleep for a little while till Zeb started snoring, which made my head ache worse and kept me from sleeping. I poke him awake, "Zeb will you please be queit" I say. "Leave me alone twerp" he snaps back. We eventually start argueing with each other so loudly the whole crew comes in. "Okay you two so, Ezra you stay in my room and Zeb stay here" CJ says. Kannan glares at her, she glares harder, he backs down.

I move into CJ's room and its so comfy since she put her stuff away.

Sabine pov

I hate being sick. For me it means no painting or anything. Right as I get ready to get up for some food, CJ brings some soup. I try to eat with the spoon but my hand is shaky. She gently takes the spoon and trys to feed me. "I don't need help CJ" I say. "Okay so try to feed yourself" she says letting me have the spoon. I try to lift it but I drop the spoon, thankfully she catches it. "Sabine, I know you don't like me but I want to help you" She says gently. I let her spoon feed me and eventually the soup is gone. She gets up to leave, but I grab her hand. "Please I'm so bored" I say. She turns around and sits on the bed.

She agrees to stay thank god. "So um what was earth like" I ask. "It was nice in America, the section I live in" she says. I try to ask again but I end up coughing. She just pats my back and sets me down carefully. "Why are you being nice to me" I ask. "You remeind me of someone I once knew" She says. "Let me guess she was your sister" I say sarchassticly. "Foster sister actually" she says. "Foster sister" I ask. "Her family kept me after an event" She says. I want to ask more but I stop right there. "I had a sister once but she was blown up" I tell her. "I feel ya" she says. "So you feeling any better" she asks me. " I nod because ever since she came in I have been feeling a bit better. "Well I will check on you later but right now I should probably check on the others" she said. But before she left she turned around and said "Her name was samus".

Hera pov

CJ was trying to get me to take some weird stuff but I wasn't having any of it. "Hera will you please take this" She begged. "No it tastes bad" I say. We do this for a few seconds she decides to set the medicine down and sat on the bed. She started rubbing my back (I swear this won't be a lesbian relashonship) Right as I start sighing and yawning she sticks the medicine in my mouth. "Ugh that tasted horrible" I say. "Hey you needed to take that and here is something to eat" she says handing me some broth. I take it then she leaves.

Zeb pov

When CJ walks in I am trying to sleep but fail miserably. "Hey, feeling any better" she asks. I look at her. "I take that as no" She says walking over then handing me a cup. I drink half of it before putting it down. "I hate this" I say. She just laughs "I don't like seeing you guys like this either" she says. I start to give her another remark but I start sneezing. She just grabs some tissues for me . "How did you know that the ceiling would collapse" I ask. "I saw the security footage" she awnsers. "Anyway thanks for getting Ezra out of here" I say. "No problem, but I should probably go check on him" she says. "So um can we just stay here for a while" I ask. She just smiles and rubs my back till I'm for sleep.

Ezra pov

I get dizzy in CJ's room. When she comes in she has some stuff with her but the air is too much for me. I got up and tried to run to the toilet but I never made it. I puked right there on CJ's floor. "I'm sorry" say starting to cry. ( yeah I know he's a little occ as is everyone else) "Its fine Ezra" she says gently, like my mom did at one point when I would get sick. "Hey" she says. "Go take a shower while I clean this up". I nod and go. Ater the shower I felt a bit better and changed into bed clothes. CJ was in her room, waiting for me. The try had all the stuff listed before. "I don't need this CJ" I said. "Your fever is worse then the others and I saw some blood in the vomit so don't try me" she says gentle yet firm. She laid me back down onto her bed. I hate that I can't feed myself or do anything, but CJ doesn't mind. "Can we stay like this" I ask. She nods then sings. I can't tell you what she was singing but I eventually went to sleep.

 **Me: Wow this was long**

 **Sabine: So you finally reveled a bit of CJ's past**

 **Me: Yeah**

 **Ezra: I still feel horrible**

 **Me: Oh poor thing**

 **Hera: I knew you had a soft spot for him**

 **Me: so I like the I'm gonna say I'm fine even though I have emotional trauma guys**

 **Ezra: I have no *cough cough***

 **ME: Ezra you should really lie back down**

 **Kanan: Will you at least explain why you like Ezra**

 **Me: A like him because he reminds me a kid I knew in elementary school, One actually was named Ezra and for a while most kids were discovering competiontion, well I have some knee trouble so I can't run fast ( or at all) the kids hated me for that and sor a month once the whole school wouldn't let me play or even talk to them except for him. The kid was the fastest one but he had speech trouble so some kids made fun of him for it. This started when I was in Kindergarten but ended in third grade when I moved schools.**

 **Ezra: That's why you liked me**

 **ME: That and you remind me of Alladin which was the movie I would watch at my dad's girlfriends.**

 **Sabine: Okay this is long enough so lets rap up**

 **?: Yeah sister**

 **Me: If your who I think you are then leave**

 **Me: Yeah I know I kinda kicked you guys to the curb but it was like when in a movie, two people get further away from each other when they really love each other yet one has no idea. Okay just think of the first ten to twenty minutes of frozen- right before the ballroom.**


	10. Chapter 95

**Me: Hello guys, happy thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it and happy Thursday to those who do not.**

 **Sabine: Since for people like the author who celebrate, there will be a temporary cut from the main story line and we will have a fluff chapter**

 **Ezra: its gonna kinda focus on us as a family**

 **Zeb: Though you can probably tell that from reading it**

 **Kanan: We will go back to using FNAF songs for main chapters ( its never gonna go)**

 **Hera: So please enjoy and review**

 **Chopper: beep bloop blap ( we will announce the secret character soon)**

 **CJ: So if we seem more ooc than usual then its for this reason**

 **All except CJ: How the hell did you get here**

 **CJ: What when I'm not with you guys I have different names**

 **Me: Oh yeah speaking of which, CJ**

 **CJ: Thank you for making this story the authors ( possibly) most read stories,she is very grateful**

 **ME: And now**

 **All: On with the story**

CJ pov

Apperently there is a holiday called thankfulness in the galaxy. When Hera asked if I would mind making some more traditional and galaxy wide food I said yes. Its nice because this time, Sabine and Ezra are helping. "I steal only what I can't afford and that's everything" Ezra I decided to let them listen to some Disney songs online. Mostly so we can cook. Sabine and Ezra aren't actually that bad. "Seriously you must have the best childhood" Sabine said while baking. "To me it was" I say. "hey you can download movies free on your computer right" Ezra asked. I nod knowing where this would go. "Well since we hate the empire parade why don't we watch movies" Sabine finishes. "Sure" I say. " But there our so many movies and even if we do Disney do we include the extended branches". Sabine and Ezra just stared at me. "Disney owns a lot of different componies, so do we do pixar,lucasfilms marvel" the list could go on" I add with a sigh. "Which is why we will do one that you like" they said.

Kanan pov

I can't bealive I got suckerd in to watch some earth movie. Its called the princess and the frog and apparently its one of Cj's favorite movies.

Third person

When Hera saw a young Tiana listening to the story and decing what she wanted to do she instantly rememberd saying that she would fly one day. The bright visuals gt Sabines attention when a grown up Tiana walked off the train. Ezra got a little creeped out by the shadow man but felt with the young boy who was excited to get so much money. "Don't go in that dark room" Zeb thought to himself. "I got friends on the other side" sand Dr.F (seriously I have no clue how to spell it). The visuals once more got Sabine's mind rolling and turning as she thought of new ways to use her paints. Kanan was indifferent about the movie, sure it was kinda funny but he saw no real draw to it since he had no connections. When navine got his finger pricked he didn't care.

"That's what you get for betraying your morales" Hera screamed when Tiana was turned into a frog. "Sshhhhhh" CJ shushed. Hera instantly became queit. "We gon take you down" Ray the firefly sang using a trail of fireflies to lead the way. Though CJ started folk dancing with herself during the middle, when the song ended and everything went back to normal she calmed down. The hunters were not good for the crew. They were all tense ( except CJ who decided check on the food). When the hunters were outsmareted the whole crew went back to normal.

When Mama odie was found and she started singing that got Kannan laughing. "She reminds me of one of the masters" he thought in his head. "'dig a little deeper and you'll know" she sang. "I'm liking this movie" Kannan finally said. "good for you and it gets better" Cj said. The parade scene finally came on. When the DR.F struck down Ray. The crew lost it. CJ had been hardend since then so she stopped feeling sad. But the others were a different story. Zeb couldn't bealive that a guy that was so popular just died, protecting what he loved. Hera and Ezra and Sabine were blinking away tears while Kannan just stayed there, white as a sheet. When the midnight clock struck the crew realized that navieen and Tiana's efforts were in vain. The crew thought about there fight as ray was sent off. They realized that in this fight they might end up dead, and that the galaxy might never be free. CJ however was thinking differently. She was thinking about how even if they die, the rebels they freed and the hope they brought would never be in vain. And when Ray shined brightly in the sky next to the evening star, the crew's thoughts lightend. One naiven and Tiana's wedding day, and at the end of the movie the main ghost crew realized five things.

need to know if CJ can do all those tricks

wanted to try gumbo ( which Cj preapared during the movie)

3\. If the movie would ever get a sequal (if you're reading this Disney)

4\. Maybe they were fighting a winning cause

5\. Maybe they could learn from these movies

Hera pov

We made more food than we ate so we gave a lot of it to orpahneges across the galaxy. CJ was popular with them. She told stories of far off places and touhed a lot of people (not in that kind of way this isn't one of those fanfics).

Sabine pov

"Hey CJ how did you become so popular with kids" I ask. "Remember when I said that I had a foster sister" she said. "Yeah" I replied back. Serioulsy though what did that have to do with anything. "Well I remember she used to make me go with her to see fatally ill kids, see those kids was both depressing and inspiring since none were giving up" she said. "so you started telling those kids stories to make them feel better" Ezra adds, making CJ nod. When I turn around the whole crew had heard our story. "Well this was one day that I can't forget" CJ says. We all agree and eat choclate cake that she beamed up.

 **Me: Okay maybe a cheaped out a little but c'mon**

 **Ezra: You should have put spoiler alert and you don't Aladdin or the princess and the frog**

 **Sabine: And it was a little random**

 **Zeb: You keep turning me into some weak guy**

 **ME: cut me some slack okay I haven't seen the second season yet.**

 **Hera: That's no excuse**

 **Kannan: You've been playing dating sims**

 **ME: Shut up there really good**

 **ME: And I've been playing the old republic so I now what's goining on**

 **Hera: That doesn't count**

 **ME: anyway I hope you enjoyed**


	11. Chapter 11

_So remember when I said I might post any pre-written chapters after holloween, yeah well here's one so keep in mind this was before holloween but its just being posted now_

 **Hey guys if this is weird its beacuse im typing this at school.**

CJ pov

THe crew was being really weird. I mean weider than normal. Ezra and zeb were cackaling and Sabine was asking about costumes. It was like they were trying to celebrate holloween. but they would never do that for me. or would they

Ezra pov

this was excellent we decorated her room black and ornge. and we had bought sweets for me and zeb and by holloween we were gonna have a orank fest. Which would be great since Kanan never lets me have revenge and now i could prank zeb.

Sabine pov

It was fun learning a bit about earth culture since CJ rarely talked about it. all we know is that its blue and green and only humans live there. It sounds like they have alot of holidays I wold love to celebrate or art least learn about.

Kanan pov

I think this will be a good training exersize for ezra. I hope this will teach him not to get vengence beacuse he's getting Kanaed, ( parody of Loki'd). I hope CJ likes it beacuse we actually am going to use this to see if she can use her powers for missions. If not thats what me and ezra are here for

? pov

I see CJ but she can't hide from me forever and I will distroy you. My dear sister CJ.

 **Who is that. anyway don't be shocked if the next chapter or this one is after holloween.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hey guys so I'm back.**

 **Ezra: back to the storyline already**

 **Me: Yeah afraid so**

 **Hera: Oh and if any of you jackasses have any bad comments**

 **Sabine: Keep them to your MOTHERFUCKING SELF**

 **Me: But you know what I have to say to you**

 **Me: I'm fine I'm fine Finding inner strength within I'm fine I'm fine**

 **Zeb: That's never gonna stop is it**

 **Me: no and that song belongs to griffinila**

 **Ezra: Is that how you spell it**

 **Me: look I got it from zalzar so I don't fucking know**

 **Me: So on with the story**

Kannan pov

A few weeks later we went back to the slave trade camp. "Spector six do you see the slaves" I called. "Yeah" he replied. "Well that was pointless" A voice calls. I get up and try to think of a lie. "Well you see.." "oh shut it" the female voice calls. I look up. The woman has long black hair and has something that looks like a light saber but more knife like. I suddenly remember CJ mentioning something similar called a sword. "Look I can explain" I stutter. She grabs her blade and puts it against my neck. "If you want your life you will tell me where my sister is" she says to my in a creepy way. I try to force push her out of my way and thankfully it works. "Um Spector two is everything okay" Hera asked. "Ask me that later" I call. "I got them" Spector 6 calls. "Good work lets go" I call.

Back on the ship CJ made some food for the slaves which we would have made her stop if it wasn't that it was thankfulness left overs. They loved the food we made and CJ's songs. "CJ when the emperor is gone how about we vote for you to be Empress and rule the galaxy" Ezra says. I roll my eyes at the thought but the galaxy would be very different. I could see her restoring ancient temples and solving conflicts. Though she might be to merciful. Seriously the woman forgives like crazy.

Later I was going through the kitchen for a snack when I rememberd that woman I met at the slave trade so I decided to ask CJ. "Hey Kannan" she said sewing some old patches threw Sabine's clothes. "So remember when you told us about sword's" I asked her. "mmhmm" she hums. "Well at the salve trade there was a woman with long black hair" I say slowly. When she nods I continue. "And she had a sword and said she was looking for her sister or she would kill me" I finish. This makes her look up. "do you know her" Sabine asks. "I think so because she reminds me of someone I once knew" she says. "oh and um here are your clothes Sabine" she solemnly, handing her, her clothes.

CJ pov

Oh no this is really bad. I told CJ about Samus but not my other sister. I figured I'd tell them eventually about Valarie, as soon as I find a way. And the blade, oh that blade that killed my sister. "Um is everything okay" Ezra calls. "Um you remember when I told you about my sister" I ask slowly. The others nod. "Well I also had another sister and the description you gave me fit her perfectly" I say slowly. "What do you mean" Zeb asked. OH god this is way harder than I thought it would be. "Before my family died, I was friends with a girl named Valarie" I start. "I loved her like a sister, but then she killed Samus aka her cousin." "What does this do with anything" Sabine asks. "I didn't know that Valarie killed everyone till a few months ago, I was a warrior, a samurai so to speak. I start slowly. "That's how I learned the spells so easily, and Valarie was my partner". "Why is this starting to sound familiar" Kannan says. I know Kannan is thinking of Jedi masters that fell to the dark side. I wish I could say this wasn't the case. "Well there is this group the illuminati and were going to take them down, until we found out that Val was a spy for them". "She finally admitted that". "That's part of why I'm here, when we shut part of the organization down, we found a transporter which when destroyed explains why I'm here" I say taking a breath. "And since its destroyed, you can never go back" Sabine finished. "That's why you talk to Shannon and Riley" Ezra states. "Actually part of that is because I like talking to friends but yeah" I say feeling the tears.

 **Ezra: Okay I'm just going to say it.**

 **Ezra: That was very CJ centered**

 **Me: Well to be fair I did say that I would revile CJ's past**

 **Kannan: Why did you put Samurai in Star wars**

 **Me: Because I wanted someone powerful, who had amazing powers, but wasn't a jedi**

 **Sith lord: It could have a sith warrior**

 **Me: I thought you were dead**

 **Ezra: Rebels is a like a non sucking, prequel**

 **Me: Okay oh and take this asshole ( Pushes Emperor into portal)**

 **Kannan: That was easy**

 **Sabine: Yeah and you said you had more deleted works**

 **Me: Yeah but I only have one left and its controversial**

 **Sabine: How bad could it be**

 **Me: *shows fanfic***

 **Sabine: They wouldn't care but they might get mad**

 **ME: OH and 2 things**

 **Me:1. I admit, I have been pushing Zeb to the side, but to be fair its kinda hard for me to capture his personality**

 **ME: 2. Chapter 95, was supposed to be 9.5 put period dots, and slash marks don't work I guess.**

 **Me: Anyway I love you guess and please review**

 **Zeb: Unless you're going to be a jackass**

 **ME: And I mean don't be totally negative**

 **ME: If you leave a little advice or anything you kinda sorta liked that's fine but otherwise don't post.**

 **ME: So yeah this small part is a fuck you to the guest that got a little salty.**

 **ME: But seriously tho I'm over it**

 **Chopper: beep,beep,blop,blwep ( Sorry if you hated this part but my brain wouldn't let me study unless I typed this, well the author)**

 **Hera: I think this has become too personal for**

 **Ezra: Or the internet**

 **ME: Okay good night everybody**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hey guys I'm back**

 **Ezra: About time**

 **Hera: Your'e out of fanf songs**

 **ME: Nope**

 **Ezra: Why would you do it**

 **Me: CAuse I'm the purple man, one and only purple man**

 **Sabine: But you're a girl**

 **ME: Who cares**

 **ME: You know but don't know me**

 **ME: Song by IV seconds**

 **Kanan: YOU stoped us beacuse you didn't have a song**

 **Me: Yeah**

 **Zeb: Will I be here this time**

 **Me: If I chose**

 **ME: ANy way I hope you enjoy  
EZra: WHY SAMURI**

Valarie pov

That stupid girl is the reason that I'm here. If I kill her I will be freed. Or so the emporer promised.

zeb pov

When we walked out of the ghost CJ handed each of us a small knife ( Whose name I can't remember) she said they would fight off Valarie should we come into contact. "Why don't you just come with us then" I asked. "reasons" was all she replied. "What the hell do you mean by reasons" I thought "What stupid reason do you have". It was on my mind after the mission and the only reason we used the knif e was to cut a tight rope. "Hey did CJ's awnser seem lose" I asked Sabine. "Yeah and its pissing me off" she agrees. "So lets go get awnsers from her" I say.

"Okay but we need to be sneaky" Ezra says. "You're in on this too" Kanan asks. "so are all of us in on this" I ask. They all nod.

CJ pov

"Great they've decided to gang up on me" I thought. I mean I don't blame them but still I thought they would have a bit more faith in me. "Well honey looks like you are doomed" Riley says when I tell her my predicament. "But if you get me the lightsaber I might help" She says. "I'm sure you won't" I say. Look I love Riley but she is not helping. I then here the crew walk in. "CJ can you come here for a minute" Hera calls. "Well you're not getting the satasfaction of listning in" I say to RIle closing my laptop. Oh god here it comes. I have never seen the crew more looking so so murderus. "OH god I'm gonna die" I say in my head. "Sit please" Zeb says. I sit then I get bombarded with questions. Mainly why don't I fight. "I..I..I..I'M TOO SCARED" I shout all of the sudden. They look at me as if I just got the emporer to take ballete. "What" Zeb asks again. "I'm scared" I say again slowly. "I never finsished training even then it was always a struggle to say I will do it" I say again praying that my tears will never spill over.

Kanan pov

I felt somthing for CJ. Pity I belive it is. I got a flashback: Jedi and padawans alike being slaughterd and running never even touching my lightsaber for years. "CJ" I hear Sabine say. "I.I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm not strong enough" she says threatining to cry. "Carolina Jane I never want you to apalogize for that ever again" I say. She and the crew look at me shocked. "I remember being like you, scared and ashamed and hating myself" she looks at me more shocked then anything. I walk over and take her hand "Promise me" I beg. "I promise" she says slightly more confadent. "Good" Hera says. "Wow Kanan who knew you had a soft side" Ezra says. "Um you know what you guys are prbobly hungry so I'm gonna go" CJ runs.

Ezra pov

I decide to grab CJ's laptop and see if I can contact her freinds, and with luck ( Or excuese me, a conicdense since there is no luck) Riley comes on. "Hey Ezra" she says. "Um hey what does CJ mean by she can't go with us beacuse she is scared" I ask. "She has always been a little scared in case she messes somthing up" she replies. "Why is she scared about that I mean Zeb and I mess stuff up almost every other mission" I reply. "Yeah good for you oh maybe I should mention this but CJ was also used as an expirament when she was younger so that's prbobly another reason" Riley says. "But…" I get cut off as CJ comes through looking furious, she walks over and slaps me "WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO" she screams. she takes her computer and slams it shut and walks out with it. Her hand mark burns but I think her spite at me hurts more.

 **Ezra: Are these gonna stop being CJ centerd**

 **Me: Yeah soon**

 **Hera: Okay even though I don't mind**

 **Me: Yeah um hum**

 **Kanan: Well thanks for putting time into us**

 **ME: yeah well sorry if this sucked since I kinda forgot about you guys and I'm at school**

 **Severa: Are you gonna start doing all your stories at school now?**

 **ME: SEVERA GET THE HELL OUT**

 **Ezra: Hello little lady**

 **Severa: Whatever**

 **ME: Uh well whatever please reveiw**


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Hello guys

Ezra: Hey start the damn story

ME: What's with you

Hera: He wants attention

Me: Man are you happy that I'm backing away from CJ

Ezra: OH yeah, when you with her I was just like

Ezra: NOOOOOO it just isn't fair, the chicken and the bear even the fox didn't go threw what I had to bare.

Me: The song is by groundbreaking

Sabine: Wait you won't update us unless you have a fnaf song

Me: Yup

Ezra: Your fucking dead

ME: What if I told you that I deleted my sith in TOR

Ezra: Good

ME: On with the story

Ezra pov

"Imagine yourself falling to your doom" Kanan said. "Again didn't we do this right before we looked for Luminara" I asked. "yes but you need to do it till you get it right" he said. "And we are not in midair this time" he continued. "where is everyone anyway" I asked. "Hera, zeb and Sabrina are in town shopping and I'm reparing more of the ship" CJ said her hair sticking up like crazy. "You look like you were electrocuted" Kanan said concerned. "I was and you two have some "work" to do" she said going back under the ship. I tried to connect to the force I really did. But the image of CJ with her hot pink hair sticking up was hilarious. Wait did I say hot pink. Her hair is normally dark as night. Then it hit me. Sabine must have tricked CJ into dying her hair.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ezra: I thought you said this wasn't CJ based

ME: It isn't but this is a subplot

Ezra: subplot my ass

Zeb: do I get in

Me: YES YOU'RE IN HE'S IN VADERS IN, SABINES IN WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME WRITE

Hera: technically you're

Me: Kamekam

Kanan: I will go back to the plot calmly

Me: Back to the story

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sabine pov

I put some pink dye in the shower for Ezra so that he would stop flirting with me. "Hey come along" I heard bucket heads say to me. I relized that I had my helmet on. I took out my blaster. I tried to shoot but it didn't work. "blast" I thought to myself. I contacted spector 2 ( hera) and spetor 4( zeb). "We have situation" I say running. "Blast what" Zeb asked. "Bucket heads and a broken blaster" I say doging lazers. "Get to the ship" Spector 2 said. Thankfully the ghost was in sight and Zeb and Hera close behind. "What the heck" CJ screamed. As a trooper was about to tazer Zeb something weird happened.

The trooper burst into flames as did the ones behind them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ezra: You said

ME: I KNOW WHAT I GODDAMN SAID EZRA YOU MOTHERFUCKER

Kanan: You will

Me: Fuck you Ganon let me go on with my goddamn story please

Hera: Are we your little

Ezra: very well

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hera: pov

.Hell. "Guys run up I can only destroy so many" CJ said. I was so surprised that this sweet little girl just burst storm troopers into flames. When everyone was back on board we took off. "Holy wookie that was awesome" Ezra said. "Shut up I didn't want to do it" CJ snaped back, which I don't blame her for since she just killed. "oh and Ezra what was so funny" CJ asked. "Your hair is pink and sticking out" Ezra laughed. "Sabine" she said crossing her arms. "it was meant for Ezra" she said. "what did Aladdin do to make you so mad" she asked. I decided to stop them. "Hey look why don't you three talk it out or go to your rooms" I say. "Oh no this is war" Ezra declared. "I'm in I'm sick of always being the victom" CJ said. "Then burst troopers to flames on missons" Zeb said. "Or is the little girl scared" he mocked. "Your on Zeb" she said. So much for a peaceful week. "SO everyone in" Sabine asked. "Yes we all said. This is gonna be fun.

Me: So hey how did you like that

Ezra: Well you didn't say Samuri or Ninja or chakera or Ki or chi or

Me: Do you like or not

Ezra: Gets my rate of approval

Me: That's the same as a stan lee cameo in a marvel movie

Hera: Think that's trying to hard.

Zeb: eh could be worse

ME: Yeah way worse, you could say it would be a phantom mence

Kanan: A. trying way too hard. B. everyones over that

Me: Shut up and pleassereview


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hello world yesterday was my Birthday**

 **Ezra: So more CJ**

 **Me: Well yeah**

 **Ezra: It can't be helped can it**

 **Me: Oh well**

 **Hera: its been a while**

 **Me: Yeah well I love you guys but I was watching SWR for the first time on live tv in months ( seriously I last did that in 2014, tv not show) and HOLY SHIT do you have alot of commercial's.**

 **Ezra: Advertisement is needed for funding, how do you think we get our silky smooth hair**

 **Me: Dear god**

 **Me: But I love you even though sometimes I look at you and want to scream. "INHALE MY HOT BIRD ASS, FINE JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" serioulsy you gusy drive me in sane, like I finally find out what happend to Ezra's parents ( kinda guessed) even though it was advertised in season 1. OH and the song is by Natewantstobattle.**

 **Ezra: OH I played fnaf and Inhale my aven behind freddy fuckboy**

 **Zeb: WE will be playing fnaf soon won't we**

 **Me: muhahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Kanan: Okay here is the order: CJ gets ezra/ everyone Ezra gets Zeb, Hera gets Sabine, Zeb gets me/ everyone, and I get CJ while SAbine gets Hera.**

CJ pov

The prank war, the war, the war, what could I do that wouldn't traumatize but still get the point across then it hit. When in doubt ( drumroll please) watch youtube. Prank vs prank seemed like a great place to start. Yeah okay it might be cheating but it will work. Then it scratched me. The lothcat. We picked him up a while ago, I could make it look like chopper and drive Ezra nuts. I got staraight to work on that. I found some cardboard ( I try not to relay on magic) besides the crew would be expecting a magic trick ( pun not intended). Now that will take care of them till I find something to do for the others.

Ezra pov

Hehehe They messin with the guy on streets. I put on my shades ( 3d black glasses) and decided that for Zeb he will be a nice subject. "hmm now what" I ask myself, then it hit me. I grabbed Sabines dye and draped all his clothes in flashy pink. The plan would have worked except that this is glitter pink. So his clothes came out neon pink. "THIS IS PERFECT" I laugh hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah.

Hera pov

Sabine, sabine,sabine I want somthing challanging I thought to myself. AHA she loves her paints so I decided that I would hide them from her. Not to original but the freak out would be more than enough. Seriously givin the choice between the world and her paints, we know what she would choose. While she was showering, I grabbed her paints and brushes and ran, I hid them in my room where only Kanan has acess. "This will be good" I say to myself. Oh yes it will.

Zeb pov

hmm how to get the jedi. "OH how do you get the jedi, how do you get a master of the force, how do you take Kanan and make him frown, OH how in galaxy do you get a jedi" I sang. "ugh" I heard Ezra grown after flopping on his bed. "rough day kid" I ask. "You have no idea" he said. rolling over. I fidn the right prank. Kanan loves his maditation so much that its scary. So to mess with him, I found that CJ has some computer music. SInce this girl managed to make me soft I figured, he two for one. I grab her computer and find the right music, some rapping human called Kasic. CJ plays her music somtimes for us, and Kanan hates rap. He hates it to no end. Well let me rephrase that, he hates fast rap, and this dude can rap fast. "hehehe, and I decided that I would paly thoughout the ship.

sabine pov

I needed a prank for Hera, but what. I walked in on Hera talking to Kanan. It was perfect. I decided that to prank them, I would make them some tea which would carefully make them pass out long enough for me to poor some booze, and get some "toys". It was perfect, I woudl get her and Kanan. "OH I'm a genuis" I laughed to myself.

Kanan pov

I need to find somthing for CJ but what, she is insanly nice but she is nice and so willing to help its become a fault of hers so I got it. I would pretend to lose her sword. SHe loves that sword to no end and it would be easier then trying to snatch her computer woudl be way too hard but her sword would get her good. I carefully tiptoed to her room. I saw it. The beautifful long sword , I already had a lie ready. I know jedi should not lie but I had too. I would say that I was using it to train Ezra.

 **ME: I am so sorry, I had this typed and almost ready to go a few days ago in class but then class ended and my computer messed up so in a few hours I will have the makup chapter just give me a few hours. And I think the snow in my area is messing with my computer.**

 **Ezra: Why don't you just take more time then for us.**

 **Me: I have three stories on here**

 **Hera: Eh fair**

 **ME: Please be understanding and review**

 **Ashoka: Hey will I be coming on**

 **Me: yeah I think I can fit you in**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: What's up what's up my peoples**

 **Ezra: Well, well what is this.**

 **Sabine: So you didn't feel like updating**

 **Me: eh yeah so sorry.**

 **Chopper: beep bloop bleep bloop boot ( Are you really now)**

 **Me: Yes I am**

 **Chopper: worp wap worr woooorr ( You seem to be doing this to please fans)**

 **Me: You got shit to say. You were there to please people who wanted another R2D2**

 **Chopper: WWWWWWooooooooorrrrrrpppppppp warp wop warp beep bleep ( Bitch please, some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold, some bots are just distractions, some bots are just gold, AKA me)**

 **Ashoka: Did I leave my Netflix life just to watch you fight.**

 **Ezra: Hey nice to see you**

 **Me: You know CJ never met Ashoka did she**

 **Kanan: *gulp* Okay what are you thinking and why and what is the cost.**

 **Me: If the panthers win the superbowl, I will let CJ met Ashoka**

 **Ashoka: So I get fifteen minutes of fame if a football team wins.**

 **Me: Yeah**

 **AShoka: *sigh***

 **Me: On another note**

 **Me: Has anyone else noticed that Luminara from the clone wars looks like De'vorah from MK**

 **Zeb: The order of everyone's reactions will be the same as last chapter.**

 **Hera: This will also be a multi chapter thing**

 **Ezra: Because Author chan can't get inspiration.**

 **Me: Hey better a good chapter that takes a while then a fast horrible chapters wouldn't you say Ezra kun.**

 **Me: Lets start** **to anyone who got the reference.**

Ezra pov

I woke up earlier then normal for some reason. When my stomach roared I found the reason. I got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. I was on my toes since I knew that someone was going to be pranking me. I heard chopper rolling on his wheels. "oh force save me" I thought in my head. I bumped into him and said sorry, but he stayed silent. "huh that was weird" I said in my head. I went to the hallway to get to the bathroom, and saw chopper again, who was silent. This felt weird but I thought little of it. Leaving again, I tripped over chopper, when I did I it lifted him up and saw that the lothcat, Starship. "Oh sorry Star star" I say snuggling him close. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" I heard Zeb scream. I think he found my prank.

Zeb pov

When I opened the closet I found my clothes a neon pink. And sparkely. When the crew ran out to find me screaming they were trying not to laugh. Well CJ, Hera and Kanan were trying and failing. Actually take CJ out, she was on the floor. Ezra and Sabine were rolling too. " .THIS" I yell. I spot The paint coverd up a faint scent. I rememberd that Ezra had smelled just like paint yesterday. I didn't think much of it then but now. "EZRA BRIDGER RUN NOW" I scream. I chased him out the room as Sabine went back into her room. Till we heard her scream. Two hours past Eight A.M

Sabine pov

I find My paints missing. I didn't realize this earlier since I heard Zeb scream. I soon fond paint missing. "WHAT THE HECK" I scream. Not only was my paint gone, my walls were washed. I mean there were still suds and water left over. "Now what" Kanan moaned. "kanansomeonetookmypaintsandwhoeverdidneedstopayrightfuckingnowbeforeIdistroytheirass" I cry. "Some one washed the walls too" CJ comments. "Grr you…you…you.. Witch" I say. "Whoa Sabine I didn't prank you" CJ says. "OH That's just what a guilty person would say" I spat. "And you, little miss innocent, just fixes the ship for a couple of people she never knew, and from a planet far away that we never heard of" I say some more. "Sabine, what do I have to do to prove that I am not lying" she says again. "Oh Please you probably want to kill us and need the right moment" I say my mind losing it. "Woman if I wanted you dead I would have killed you long ago" she retorts. "Or you need information to give to the empire, we know you can talk telepathically" I say. "grr Sabine I know that you know that I know how to cast spells to make people tell me what they know, and they don't know that I know" she says. "Whatever hun tell me where my paints are traitor" I say. "Sabine if we fight we know who will win" CJ says calm. "Look though, I would love to fight you right now, Hera hid your paints and washed your walls and look at this camera footage" CJ says pulling out the camera and showed it to me. "Hera when I get my.. oh just run" I tell her, watching her gulp.

Kanan pov

AH two p.m my meditation time. It just feels like the most peaceful time of the day and the best for meditation. Everyone knows to leave me alone during this time. They know what will happen. Then just as I was comfy music came through. I heard music that I had only heard once. Bah- bah – bah-bah-bah-bah-bah-bah-bah then it came to me. The imperial march. I felt Zeb's presence outside the door. "Orlieos you know better" I say threateningly. "What the heck is oh Zeb you are dead" Ezra said gasping. "Dear god Zeb what is wrong with you" Sabine says. "Zeb we are here for you suicide is not the way" CJ said. "This really does speak for how stupid you are" Hera says shaking her head and walking out. "Um heh.. heh can I run now" Zeb asks. I feel angry, forgetting my training. "Um Heelllppppp" Zeb screamed trying to run but I had a force grip on him. "Nope you are on your own". CJ says. I missed the two hour meditation session but in turn I got some stress out for two hours.

Sabine pov

I found Hera and Kanan taking a nap ironically so my job was easier. I had gone out and after a while decided on some whips and milk. I let them sleep for a little while. I left a note so that they would no that I did this so they wouldn't freak out.

Hera pov

When I woke up I felt something warm and wet on me. And Kanan was next to me. "Kanan Wake up" I say frantically. "Huh Hera what.. oh Force" he says. "Um look at this note" I say giving it to Kanan. "To you two, I did this joke as my prank originally but you made me make it worse by stealing my paint, oh and Kanan I know you took CJ's sword" it said. "heh jokes on her" I say kissing him.

CJ pov

It was eight pm and I hadn't been pranked. I decided to get my sword for some training. I looked over to my bed, where it normally was. Eh I figured that it fell down. When I looked all over the room for my sword. "no no no no nooooooo" I screamed. "OH um CJ um so with your sword I kinda let Ezra train with it" Kanan laughs nervously. "and when I was taking it from him I droped it into space" He shrugs slowly. "Kana. I. am. Going. To. Tell. You. This. Once." I say. "My sister gave me that sword before she died. That sword are one of the only things I have left of her, of my culture, of a home that I left, no scratch that one of the homes that I left behind" I say feeling the tears and angry. "leave me alone, Kanan I know it was an accident" I say losing my anger and crying. "oh you mean this sword" Ezra says taking it out. "Thank you" I say running to Ezra. He raises his arms for me but I hug the sword instead. "Um okay" he says. "maybe this was a bad idea" Sabine says. "Possibly but no one got hurt" I say. "um hum" zeb says. "oh queit you deserved it" Hera said. "Kanan we have new info" a voice says, a male voice from a guy called rex. I knew because I heard them talk of him. "Ashoka is here too" he said.

 **Me: OH Shit**

 **Ezra: Yeah no you are insane**

 **Zeb: My body was not ready**

 **Me: anyway the superbowl is on because as this part is typed it is currently 7:10 pm.**

 **Sabine: anyway fate rests on the bowl**

 **Hera: please review**

 **Ashoka: You will review**

 **Kanan: You will review**

 **Ezra: You will review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hey guys**

 **Ezra: heh the panthers lost**

 **Me: Yeah**

 **AShoka: So I will not be here**

 **Me: yeah I know I really shouldn't have advertised you**

 **AShoka: let me guess you were so confident that you almost made a serious chapter**

 **Me: yeah yeah so um i had been watching rap battles lately**

 **Ezra: oh god**

 **Me: sooooooooo**

 **Kanan: rap battles really**

 **Me: Oh they are not that bad**

 **Kanan: OH dear, * looks at reader* you don't know fear, till you look it in they eye AKA the crazy author**

 **Me: this song is by groundbreaking the last one was by mandopony**

 **Ezra: Ha you're running out of songs**

 **Me: just get to rapping**

Ezra pov

"We also used to have rap battles" CJ said one day. And today Sabine and I got really bored.

Let the rap battle begin

Sabine: You know I don't really do these things

Ezra: then sweetie why don't you sing, I can hear school bell ring.

Sabine: Ugh is that the best you got, I mean for a kid from Lothal I thought it would be hot,

SAbine: But I guess not, you don't have a shot, so you're the kid everybody sought, what a pitiful lot.

Sabine: And what do you mean by school, did you think that cliche line would be cool, no I thought you would drool and I was right, you're just a fool.

Ezra: Whoa stay calm, Did you try to see this battle through your palm, You're talking to the future seer, so let me make it clear, I will leave you with a tear, my win is almost near.

CJ: "what the hell"

Sabin: Okay not to bad, but still shabby,still sad, now listen lad, Unlike your dad, I won't be leaving, long as I'm breathing, Leaving you Heavin, stuck to the ceilin, I been dealin while you been stealin, And one girl got yo layers peelin, *pulls up chair* so how ya feelin"

CJ: *Magics Popcorn

Ezra: Fine girl, Honestly I want to hurl, You're like your hair,straight no curl,

you thought I wanted to rock you world, NO WAY, I Say I was talking to you beacuse no one wants to,

Your just a blue, little Goth with the attraction of Hoth and I'm actually going soft, I was at least agrreable enpugh to share a loft.

I mean for a while you were useful, and kinda do-able, but no longer suitable, since we got CJ.

CJ: "That's the name don't ware it out.

Sabin: OH pah-leze boy, you are Kanan's little Pah-lay Toy. We all know you bring none JOY.

Sabin: You think You cool cause you shut you're DOOR, and cheer for CJ she mops the FLOOR,

And go on with your little anger Roar,

And Let your heart Soar

Cause in the end you're the real bore.

Zeb: *looks around, stands next to CJ, eats some Popcorn,watches*

CJ: "One more minute make it good"

Ezra: Okay You little pain, You act like such a damn dame. And for why some of the missions fail, you're to blame, but this is why you're insane.

Ezra: You like the game, Are we humans yes but not the same, I'm awsome your lame, so go back to where you came, oops I forgot you're people died where you lied, and sat to the side,

Ezra: You know I tried to abide by the laws you set, but you act like I'm in debt, But if this was a bet, I'd have your money in a net, And admit it you're a little bent, You act like from an angel you were sent.

Zeb: "wirty, weconds *stuffs face with more popcorn*"

Ezra: CJ, has Magic, hera is a fligh fanatic, Zeb is a great fighter, Kanan makes me shine brighter, Chopper, is the freind, I have the force to bend, what can you lend. NOTHING BI-OTCH.

CJ: Time

Ezra: "Sabin, I didn't mean any of that stuff"

Sabin: "I know Ezra, I didn't either"

Ezra: "I wanted to win so bad that.."

Sabine: "I'm the same way, I just want to win"

CJ: "AWWWWWWWW KAWII"

Kanan: "um.."

Hera: "Just turn around"

 **Me: Kawiii *Nose bleed*  
Ezra: You're bleeding**

 **Me: Don't care**

 **Hera: She's filling the ship with blood**

 **Zeb: And cracking windows with her squeels**

 **Sabine: Her freinds said to try this**

 **Sabine: *whispers***

 **ME: OH BURN IN HELL SABINE  
Sabine: It worked.**

 **ME: Oh and I want to thank to people for leaving comments**

 **Ezra: After a few months**

 **Me: Better late then never: So thank you :**

 **Me: schyrsivochter ( I might look into doing that , if my short term memory stops being short term)**

 **Me: CAboose0213rvb ( Heh what is the coincadense, you reviewed the day after my birthday :)**

 **Me: thanks you two**

 **Ezra: Heh so you happy now**

 **Me: very**

 **sabine whats next**

 **Ash: Gotta catch em all**

 **Ashoka: That was fun but break is over**

 **akohsa: ydaer teg**

 **I know you don't care neither do I but this is needed. to satisfy me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: well Ashoka lost**

 **Kanan: you're not leaving us with the rap battle are you**

 **Me: Nope she will be here**

 **Ezra: this was your plan from the start wasn't it**

 **Sabine: You were going to have her do it anyway**

 **Me: I know this is weird but in terms of why I keep going from serious to funny is complicated. "beacuse what they want they want and what I fear I just want to get away from it all, here they come to drag me away my rise could be my fall" Song by groundbreaking.**

 **Ezra: So for anyone who is confused, she is talking about her own mind.**

Ezra pov

"Hey Ashoka long time no.." I tried to say. "No time where is Kanan" she pants. "Right here what's the problem" he says. I saw the look on Ashoka's face I got real nervous. "THe empire again, but with a new recruit" she says. " Please don't say Valarie" I could hear CJ thinking. "She has long black hair and is launching a bunch of attacks that are actually working on innocent people" Ashoka finishes. "So Kan.. who is that" Ashoka.. OH you know what she asks. And you know kanan's response. "And she can help" I finish. "How" both AShoka and CJ say. "OH my force you" AShoka starts. "She's fought this woman before, even so we think she will be a good spy" I say in one long sentince. " Um hmm okay well then" AShoka says, "we need to plan now".

Ashoka pov

I really was glad that in the end CJ came. The plan was made alot simplier. I was not really sure about her at first but I guess she can she can helpful. She was able to get by door entresses. "Oh hello" A voice said. I groaned. Agent Kallus. "shh he isn't looking at us" CJ said Telephically. "i want those rebels expecially that Lassat Zeb Dead" he said. "C'mon we need to go, I can warn Zeb" she says. I calmed down a little but was still a bit nurveous. We ran down to the room that had the plans we needed. "Um okay so I need five minutes" Think you can cover for me" she asked. "Yeah just get the plans" I say. I can hear her going nuts trying to get the plans. I felt someone coming. Not an ally. "CJ how much longer" I ask. "Two minutes, provided this is the right one" she responded. "CJ you better get the right one" I warn. "heh heh, well the prepare to be dissapointed" she says. Before I can glare she puts her hands up "But this does look like it has good info" she saids. "A.K.A its a trap that the Empire left for us" she adds telepathically. "Tell the others immediatly" I awnser telepathcially. "Done" she says Telly. "Hera said to just drop it in the sarlac pit" She said again. "The real one is in Kallus's office" sahe adds.

CJ pov

When we made it to the office we had to make sure he was gone. Thankfully no one was around. "C'mon I found it let's split" I say. "Right" Ashoka says. "Going somewhere" OH SHOOT. "Good work sister Sinister 7" Kallus said. OH KILL ME NOW. "CJ run" AShoka said. "I doubt that will be needed" Another girl said. OH MAN. "Ashoka, get towards the exit, I can open it for you, and try not to think" I telepathchically tell her. "OH make sure they don't get anyware near the exit" Val said. Clashing swords, lightsabers swinging, it was offically a room of chaos. Ironnically like a bad Karoke group. Only thing missing was the mortal combat theme. Okay back at hand. I finally got the plans and ran out with Ashoka. "Look l can..augh" I was telling her too run but well OH COME ON ITS STAR WARS. Valarie tried to stab me in the back, again but when I doged it sliced my hand off. "Keep running" I say, Holy cow though this hurts. "Zeb's outside, got the signal" I ask telephathically. "Yeah" she says again.

Ezra pov

I waited for a while, Sabine found some freinds of hers who would help us if anything went wrong. "Heh so You guys ready to be blown up" I ask some troopers. "What get the kid" They yell. I ran around. "Ready set BOOM" I said. Sabines explosion blasted them away. Now we waited with Zeb for the troopers. Kanan was back with Hera. "Hey guys this is CJ's first mission and its pretty big, thinks she'll be okay" I ask. "Well she is the only who has faced and won against VAL so it's hard to say" Sabine said. "OH please if the girls learned anything from us eh she'll be fine" Zeb reassured us. OH how wrong he was. Kinda.

Zeb pov

"Bucket heads, get ready to shoot them" I called. the two kids nodded at my command. "SHOOT" I yelled. It was us shooting all the troopers. "Lower your wepons" A voice called. "Agent Kallus nice to see you again" i say sarchathism very thick. "Oh its you" he says. I raise my Bo-rifle. "Now now we have no need for wepons" he said in his sly voice. "Can it" I say ready to fight. "I just want you to give us CJ and for today only, we will let you go" He said. I was already running towards him. "Very well, filthy beast" he sneard. "GRRAWW" I roared at him. Hit and miss and hit and miss. That was the way the fight was going. Once more he had me on the ground close to death but ezra was so busy that he couldn't help me.

"Oh,goddess of cold

please send more snow.

A blizzard would be nice

so make it as cold as ice.

So Mote It Be." CJ called. A blast of white hit blinding all of us. It was suddenly cold and wet. Ashoka sent out the signal. The ship swooped down, taking us with them, as the Storm troopers and Kallus were sent standing in the snow. "CJ how did your hand grow back" Ashoka asked. CJ smirked," same way I turned the base into winter wonderland" she said slyly. "You guys explain NOW" Hera said.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^time skip beacuse you know what happens^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kanan pov

I couldn't belive everything I just heard. "And you know the rest" CJ finished. "Well we have the plans might as well take a look" I say. And I also saw that these plans were not for a new base, but plans for a new sith training. "Why would this be with Kallus" I ask. It was silent for a moment. " Maybe just maybe beacuse Kallus woudl not be the first place to look" CJ says. "Makes sense, so what are the odds that this is the real plans" CJ says taking out another datapad. "CJ.." Ashoka starts. "No its not the one that you and I agreed that was fake, this one is probobly real" she said tossing it to Kanan. "This is a message for the…"

 **Ezra: Okay so if you hate when other authors have cliff hangers why would you.**

 **Me: Beacuse I have run out of ideas for the next part.**

 **Sabine: you should prbobly mention that you got the spell off a website so you won't need a mister Wright.**

 **Zeb: OH no no no you still have a little bit of this page left**

 **Me: Son of a bitch**

 **Me: Anyway I'm exhousted I started this around 7:30 PM ITS 12: 41 Am**

 **Ezra: Hmph**

 **ME: OH I'll be back in the morning, maybe**

 **Ashoka: Um hey you know some stories have been**

 **Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP**

 **Zeb: and the Zainy author lives**

 **Kanan: Hey we know you want it but not yet**

 **Me: YOu don't understand what I'm going through so leave now**

 **Me: *smiles* please reveiw**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: "Yo what up my peeps, and droids"**

 **Ezra: You updated last in Febuary**

 **Me: Ohh uh whoops**

 **Hera: Oh whoops nothing**

 **Me: Well i found somthing fun in the Library**

 **Kanan: I hava a bad feeling about this**

 **Me: KANAN THE LAST PADAWAN**

 **Kanan: Go away**

 **Me: And I am so gonna bring it up so be on the lookout**

 **Kanan: Ezra do as I say not as I do ( slaps me)**

 **Me: Let's see how you like it, it's like it's meant to be**

 **Ezra: purpleroselyn, groundbreaking**

Kanan pov

"These are plans for... another Jedi temple" I say. "What the heck" Ezra mutters queitly. "Why does the Empire have have this" asks CJ. "Well get ready to find out" Ashoka says, getting her sabers ready. "Wait this could be a trap" Sabine says. "Call it Jedi sese but I don't thin it is" I reply. "Well what can we do" CJ asks.

" I don't know"

 **Ezra: *glares***

 **hera:*glares***

 **Sabin: *glares***

 **Kanan: *glares***

 **Zeb: *glares***

 **Me: "I deserve this, did it even cover 200 words"**

 **Ezra: 69 words**

 **Me: oh**

 **Hera: You can do better**

 **Me: Sorry, BUT I promise I will have a new part before July**

 **Kanan: So over a month**

 **Me: Come on guys i have tests larger than DV's arteficial pe.."**

 **Ezra: "shut up, get the hell out"**

 **Me: "Um well bye,**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: *whistles***

 **Ezra: YOU ASSHOLE**

 **Me: ever notice how much more cussin I put in this part then the story**

 **Sabine: YOU, LITTLE BITCH**

 **Me: Hurtful**

 **Zeb: Why'd ya leave huh -**

 **Me: Um…..**

 **Kanan: thought this was your responsibility**

 **Me: Nani?**

 **Chopper: worp worp worp beep beep wooorp ( OH pu-leaze you left us)**

 **Me: Well um I've changed**

 **Hera: Like hell you have**

 **ME: You can break down my lights and my doors, but I won't let you back in no more, no more I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine again- I promise I will go back to updating at least once a month**

 **Ezra: For the site or story**

 **Me: Oh ha ha Per story**

 **Zeb: heh yeah alright suuure**

 **Me: Hey I have 5 stories, there are 4 weeks in a month, figure the towards the end/ begginig I double up**

 **Ezra: The song is by nwtb**

 **Me: IT WILL NEVER DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

!

Kanan pov

We got ready here was the plan, CJ would stay to heal all wounds, with Hera flying, Ezra and I would steal the plans, Sabine and Zeb would provide backup. Ashoka left a while back so she was out. I wasn't to sure what would happen if we did it. On the one hand I could find some secrets, on the other hand it could be a trap. I just decided to remember my training, "Trust in the force", "let the force guide you" I say in my head.

Hera pov

"Alright, we are entering hyperspace" I say. I can hear CJ groan and close her eyes. I just chuckle at her antics. "You'd think she'd be used to it" Sabine says. "Hey it does take some getting used to" Ezra counters. "yes after 8 months she's still shaking in her boots" Zeb adds. "I..Hate…all…..of…..you,….you…..JERKS" CJ whimpers. "Hey don't bite the hand that feeds" I say smiling at the small girl. Well I shouldn't say small since she's 6 feet tall. "Hey I defended you" Ezra whines. "You're….right…Everyone….but….Ezra…..and….Kanan…is…a….jerk"she pants. We just laugh at her. "Hey okay, okay everyone just chill out" Kanan says. "Hera" CJ asks slowly, "What is that" she asks pointing to a bunch of dots closing in on us. "OH blast, this must have been a setup" I mutter. "EVERYONE GET TO YOUR STATIONS" I yell. But they had already left. Ugh blast them. After a few minutes we manage to escape but we had to go to Alderrann ( I know it's wrong) to find some parts to fix it. "CJ, Chopper, Ezra stay put, we don't need a repeat of last time" I say. CJ raises her brow but we shrug it off.

Ezra pov

"So what should we do" I ask. "I dunno, you" CJ asks. I laugh "Well what Kanan doesn't know…" I start till I get punched in the gut. "Not in that way you perv" she retorts. "Ow did you have to do that" I ask. "Yes I.." she starts. "shh I feel something bad happening" I say. "Worp, Worp" Chopper says ( Emprire ships) "CJ go to the medical room and get ready" I say getting my lightsaber. "What about you" she asks. "I'll be fine just go, I SAID GO" I scream at her. She runs off towards the medical room. I start fighting them off when I see the others coming. "Ezra are you.." was all I heard before getting tazerd and blacking out.

Third person

Now the Empire had caught all the rebels, except CJ, because like the idiots they are, they never checked the rest of the ship and left before CJ could run out to find them. All seemed lost for the rebels.

Sabine pov

How was CJ not captured. That was all I could think. Ezra said he had told her to go to the medical room, but then why didn't the Empire search there too, since they know she was with us. I had just started to trust the young girl, but I can feel the doubt coming back into my mind. "If I wanted to kill you I would have done it a long time ago" rings in my head. Is it possible that still CJ betrayed us, I mean she hasn't even tried to telepathically talk to us, like she normally does. Until I remembered something she said once. "I cannot read the all the Empire's thoughts because 1. I share no feeling towards them.2. They are far away and I cannot be sure who has the right info.3. It is still possible for them to trick the brain into beliving something to throw a telepath off guards" she said that day.

 ********************************************************************************************************8**

 **Me: heh heh sorry**

 **Ezra: seriously, another cliffhanger**

 **Me: Hey I'll get to it before the week is up this time**

 **Zeb: um yeah *coughbullshitcough***

 **Sabine: Wait why did you make me stop trusting CJ again**

 **Me: ohh again, ahh what a great song, But I just rememberd one thing**

 **Hera: which is**

 **Me: I'm not exactly following the show, so I need to create some conflict**

 **Kanan: power malfunction, mind takeover, injury, death, nightmare, stranded, new friends, new powers, more loot**

 **Me: Shut the fuck up**

 **Ezra: He's right**

 **Me: ^Grabs a lightsaber^ so before I go all out on their Galactic asses please review**

 **Ezra: I would like that very**

 **Me: Pervert!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Hey guys I finally kept my promise**

 **Ezra: Heh for once**

 **Me: hey did you ever doubt me**

 **Sabine: Well forgive me for being suspicious mischefs not on my brain**

 **Hera: It's not that we don't trust you, we do we love too**

 **Me: But sometimes to get some good you gotta be the bad guy**

 **Me: damn I love that song**

 **Zeb: so um Kanan's been so quiet**

 **Kanan: Oh um hmm?**

 **Me: OHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEESSSSS**

 **Ezra: Oh force, SAVE ME**

 **Me: The force just said no**

 **Me: Oh and I'm getting a little sick of saying* _ CJ said telepathically* so now it's in** _Italiacs_

 **Me: Guys this chapter is dark, near death experinces, and torture will be used here, if you can't take it, wait for the next chapter.**

/CJ pov

" _Guys where are you"_ I tried but it was no use. I would have to find these people on my own. I sighed. I wished that even Chopper was here. I just ran into a problem. I have no clue on how to fly the ship. Oh shoot. I couldn't take it. I tried to think of ways to do this correctly. I could almost here them, in pain, suffering. Were they hoping I was okay, or blaming me for all this. Maybe they thought I would come save them, maybe breaking out on their own, were they dying, crying, busy lying, while I was trying to bust them out, while they are wishing they could shout. No stop, you should be trying to save them, not writing an award winning song.

As I was pacing I tripped on something. "Beginers guide to flying a ship" the book said. I ran through it reading it really fast. I got the basic's quickly. I ran to the ship. "Now entering hyperspace" I said. "Oh god" I mutter when I enterd hyperspace. Alright, next stop. Oh blast. Deep breaths, deep breaths, sync in and try to mentally contact everyone, like a twisted game of pin the tail on the donkey. Come on, come on. " _I won't tell them anything"_ I hear. A signal leads me right into an Emperiel base.

I cannot be heard, I cannot be seen  
I am but a shadow, I am but a dream  
Darkness surround me, entrance* me in night  
Cover me, hide me, protect me from sight.

I whispered those words, making me and the ship invisable. I grabbed my sword and ran in. I found out that the voice was Zeb's.

Zeb pov

 _"_ _Don't worry I'm coming"_ I heard. " _I'm in a cell labeled Z45"_ I said. I hope she got the message. "so I don't have a lot of time to waste, so let's make this quick" I storm trooper said, pressing a button, that sent electric shocks through my body, forcing me to scream out in pain. "So we can do this the easy or hard way, where are the others hiding" the inforcer asked. "You have them here remember you…" I got buzzed again. "Very funny now where are the others". "I actually have some sense of loyalty" I retort, losing my cool. "Now, now we might let you get a comfy cell and maybe eventually, relase from jail if you tell us, you know your friends can't get to you" the trooper said one more time, buzzing me. "Were you all carved out of wood and blessed by a fairy" a voice called. I tall woman dressed in armor called. "CJ" I cried. I was so happy to see her. "Heh so how can you escape" the trooper asked raising a blaster. CJ got this look in her eye that screamed trouble. "Say hello to my little friend" she says sweetly pulling out her blade. A few strikes later the enforcer is crawling on the floor. CJ pulls her blade above the enforcer's neck, "I should finish you off, but.." she puts her blade back, "I have never killed a tiny animal before, and won't start today" she finishes. She grabs a key and let's me go. Next up, find the crew.

 **Me: Well guys just a quick break to say thanks for getting this far and well sad to say, Zeb's was the longest and best so now, let's get to the others.**

Ezra pov

Heh stupid empire, it was so easy to get through the vents, afterward I felt a connection in my head " _Hey Ezra where are you"_ I have almost never been so happy in my life. I remembered when when the crew actually came back for me. _"Look up"_ I thought. I saw them looking above right as they saw me. "Well are you coming or not, the others are still missing" she yelled. "OH YEAH" I said jumping down. "I have come to find you, searching in the ocean blue, Yet I cannot fell your hue" CJ mutters. Her head snaps up. "Ezra take a right, then a left then go till you see a blue door, Hera's behind that one, Zeb take a left, then go straight then see the fifth door on the right, Sabine should be there" CJ said. I didn't mind finding Hera but why did CJ get Kanan "Hey why do you get Kanan" I ask. "Because he has the most survilance, and they will track you using the force, plus from you and zeb they know what to expect" she says.

Hera pov

"A pretty one like you should be lucky, the empire doesn't want you sold" an enforcer said. I kept silent. After a while the door opend. "Hello I came for the lady" Ezra says. "How did you…" the enforcer asks. "Yeah it pays to have friends in lower places" he retorts. I want to tell him to get out. I want to scream to my son to leave. "Let my mother go" Ezra says, looking much older and more threatning. "But your mother is gone" the enforcer says shooting Ezra. Suddenly he takes out his lightsaber and without a second thought swings it so fast all I see is the enforcer falling and my straps coming undone. "c'mon Zeb's going after Sabine and CJ's with Kanan" he says. I followed quickly.

Sabine pov

"What are your plans for attacking the empire" a trooper asks. "None" I say. "Liar" they call, slicing my wrist. "Awnser the question" he yells again. "I don't know" I say feeling despair. No one had come, I was alone, I could feel the blood dripping. "Why would they tell me anything" I yell at him. "Because you prbobly created it" he says cutting me again, this time on the thigh. "SABINE" I hear Zeb yell. "GAHHH" Zeb yells shooting the enforcer, who immediately goes down. "Karablast you're bleeding like crazy" he says, tearing off his clothes trying to stop my bleeding. "I wish CJ was here" he says. "she's here" I ask lightly. "shh don't talk and yeah she is, she's fighting for Kanan" he says. He picks me up bridel style and runs outside. I don't remember anything after that except for him telling me not to die.

Kanan pov

"Now Jedi let's have some fun" A woman in all black says. She hooks something into my arm. "Now this device will access your blood stream and cause some some nerve pain, like so" she says, injecting me, immdediatly sending pain through my arm. "Ohh will you look at that, we have a new batch" she says. "Just awnser my questions, are there more Jedi" she asks. "No" I say. "I don't believe you" she says injecting my right arm, sending immense pain to my arm and heart. "OH and I forgot to mention, these things can slowly kill you" she says. Kill me. I already died once, I'm about to die again. "Don't lay another hand on him" CJ says teleporting right into my cell. "You brat" the woman spats. "CJ get out of here" I tell her. "Not without you" she says. "CJ save yourself" I call again as she duels with the woman. "Again, no can do so shut up please so I can concentrate" she says. CJ slashes her sword against the woman, who is wielding a red lightsaber. The woman tries to stab CJ in the stomach but CJ evades, twirls, then cuts the womans stomach. The woman drops to the floor screaming. "Now for you" CJ says looking over a control panel to free me. I notice the cuts on her. "CJ" I cry. "What, oh this yeah well you look worse" she says. When she finally gets me free, I drop to the floor. "Kanan" she cries teleporting both of us to the ship, where Zeb, Hera, and Ezra are. "Kanan, are you okay what did they do to you" Ezra says. "Help me get him to the Med bay, I'll tell you" CJ says.

A few hours later.

Chopper pov

Thankfully Ezra and Hera had gone back for me as well. Now Sabine was recovering and stable, though she would probably always have the scars. Kanan would take longer but he too would recover. Ezra though not physically hurt was crying and saying he failed. Hera was really quiet. CJ was trying to smile but you could tell it was fake. Even Zeb was feeling the mood. This wasn't the first time one of us had been kidnapped. It wasn't even the first time we had been tortured. This was the first time we had been so close to death. This time Kanan was almost dead, and only thanks to magic was he saved, but when her magic was almost not enough, we knew he was almost done for. We knew we almost couldn't recover, even I thought about it a lot.

 **Me: Well that was dark**

 **Ezra: turns to reader^ this is why we don't listen to stories about people on death row and type a story for a kids show**

 **Me: Oh ha ha, but seriously am I the only one who has ever thought this is the darkest show Disney has ever aired.**

 **Hera: true this time everything is here.**

 **Me: didn't they show Kanan being tortured at one point**

 **Zeb: think so**

 **Me: Well I did it. The second spell I made up.**

 **CJ: So just out of curiosity, is there any kind of idea or suggestion you have, plot wise.**

 **Me: Leave a review please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: *sneaking around***

 **Ezra: Hello**

 **Me: Hey Ezra**

 **Kanan: It's been a while**

 **Hera: I almost thought you had abandoned us**

 **Me: Hey now I love this "I do it for justice I do it for pride, I'm gonna make sure rebels like you get what you should deserve"**

 **Zeb: *sigh* ground breaking , no strings.**

 **Sabine: So what now**

 **Me: Oh um, heh heh, I kinda just realized school starts tomorrow and I hadn't updated this.**

 **Ezra: So it took you over three months to realize that**

 **Me: Shut up**

Ezra pov

"concentrate, Ezra, feel the force flow through you" Kanan says. "The deja vu is unreal" I hear Zeb whisper to CJ. "agreed" she whispers. "Block out all outside influences" Kanan says. For some reason he brought, Zeb and chopper in and CJ decided to join. To teach me to block out influinces, he says. I don't know what happened next but I heard someone walk out of the room. I then heard someone come back in and place something on the floor. some light mumbling was heard. When the muttering stopped I got instructions from Kanan. "Now feel the bowl, and bring it over to you". I concentrated and it began to lift up. I almost brought it to where I was until. BOOM, a wave crashed down on my head. "pfftt, what was that" I asked. "Ahahahaha Kanan had me use my spell to dump water on you". CJ laughs. "Why water" I asked, twisting water out of my hair. "You need to be prepared for every situation" Kanan responds. "Because everyone has to grab bowls, while having water dumped on them" I retrort. Walking away.

A couple of hours later I went kitchen to grab some food. "Sorry, I didn't think I added that much water" CJ says, walking in with me. I guessed she just got done with some laundry, judging by the basket in her hands. I wave it off "It's fine Kanan probably would have dumped it on me himself otherwise". She giggles. " Well I'm glad that you're not mad, and your hair is still wet, you should dry that up, before you get a cold" she says, touching my hair. "It's fine" I say. I then feel a towel being wraped around my hair. "Let me try that again" she starts, "You will dry your hair before you get sick". "Yes Ma'am" I mutter.

Hera pov

I was walking behind Ezra, when I saw his reaction with CJ. "aww" I couldn't help but coo when she makes him dry his hair. "Hera is that you" I hear Sabine say. "shhhh, look" I point at the CJ and Ezra. "Hey lovebirds... CJ IS THAT MY TOWEL" Sabine yells. "OH Karablast, well gotta go see ya" CJ says sprinting off, handing Ezra the laundry basket. Sabine takes a look at the towel, before shouting " CAAAARRRRROOOOOLIIIIIIIINNNNNAAAA JAAAAANNNNNNEE, YOU ARE SO DEAD" before taking off. "Should we stop them" Ezra asks. I shake my head, "Let them work it out".

Sabine pov

I quickly ran off after CJ. I didn't take me long to find her, since she accidently backed herself into a corner. "Sabine, what's the big deal, it's just a towel right" she says quickly. "Oh is it" I say darkly, little did she know what I had in store for her. "S-sabine what are you planning... hahahahaha" she laughed. "Did you really think I would hurt you" I say. "hahahah isn't hahahahaha tickling hahaha a haha to ha much hahahahah" she laughs out. After a few minutes I let up. It took a few seconds to regain her composure. "Sabine, this is a little out of character for you? she asks. "Well true but I needed to give you something. I said, slipping something into her pocket. I then got up and walked off.

CJ pov

I couldn't comprehend it. Sabine chased me, over a towel, then tickled me. "OH man what next" I mumble. Sighing I reach into my pocket and pull out what Sabine had slipped in. It was a scroll that read.

 _To Carolina Jane_

 _I admit when we met I was sure you were a traitor, but I am glad you're not._

 _I blamed you for everything that went wrong_

 _But you always patched us up and saved us when you could have run away_

 _I am sorry for my behavior_

 _This doesn't seem like a side of me, and trust me I will never speak to you again like this_

 _But thank you_

 _P.S the towel is the one I use wipe off certain part of my paintings, it's really soft. I got it from my home world._

 **Me: I'm back for a while**

 **Ezra: hmm for this**

 **Sabine: This isn't me**

 **Me: hmmmmmmZeb: OH great now you've done it**

 **Me: Oh please, please, write a review, pretty please.**

 **Hera: The last day of summer break would be when you post.**

 **Me: What's that supposed to mean**

 **Kanan: you always wait till a holiday or a while to post**

 **Sabine: and forget about plot points**

 **Ezra: and continuity errors**

 **Me: Well good bye *turns* PREAPARE FOR A FIGHT**


	23. Chapter 23

Me: been a while, eh

Ezra: Hello, lateass

Me: Is that a real word

Zeb: well you are late and you are an ass

Sabine: It's been months

Hera: yeah it has, so what's new

Me: you..know..what, so big deal I've had a little writer's block that won't go away

Me: YOU KNOW WHAT

Me: MY TEARS ARE FALLING WHY IS IT SO PAINFUL, I DID NOTHING WRONG SO WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH.

Zeb: um I know the author is typing from purpleroselyn cover

Sabine: we'll post the original writer when we find it

Me: NOW ON TO THE SHOW

CJ pov

 _diary_

 _You know, they say you never realize how good you've had it till it's gone. Well I have one of my own. Sometimes the grass looks greener, because it actually is. This might seem like me just being a fangirl. But I really don't care, this place is awesome. Except for the flying. I found some spells to help with that though. I don't really miss too much of earth. I mean sure I kinda miss the group, but only specific people. Most of them were jerks. I wonder if anyone else came here. Ah well, I have my sword among other things, so I guess I'll live. Zeb's really nice, reminds me of one of my uncles, a little on the tough love but I guess that's how things are. Hera is the same way, just less sarcastic and more straightforward. Ezra, I…_ "Cj we need you for a second" Hera calls. "Coming" I yell, exiting my room, yawning. I feel myself being lifted off the ground as I was walking through the hallway. "Whoa, EZRA" I see the young jedi fallowing behind me. "Hey, c'mon Cj, neat trick right". I groan at him, as he fumbles a bit making me drop. "Dude, I can't produce a spell that fast, put me down".

"No, I've got you" says the fool before he drops me. Quickly I hit the floor. "Told you" I say, getting up. He rubs his hair sheepishly "sorry". I brush myself off and find Hera in the bottom of the ship. "Nice timing, so we need you to go on a mission with Zeb" she says, I see that the lasat was already in the room. "Alright you two listen up, we have imperial agents to spy on" Kanan states, "you want someone named, Zazler, human, pale, white hair, gold eyes, we'll drop you off, grab your weapons". And with that, I ran to retrieve my sword.

Ten minutes later, we finally arrived at the planet. "Alright you two, we're counting on you" Hera says. "Don't worry Hera, what could go wrong" Zeb laughed.

If only he knew.

 **Sabine: seriously, what was that about**

 **Me: oh come on Sabine**

 **Zeb: really, another cliffhanger**

 **Me: um, I couldn't think of more, but I have the idea**

 **Ezra: so you couldn't wait until you had the idea**

 **Me: Oh come on, look at it this way, you can get the rest sooner, since I have a chapter plot down**

 **Hera: Please reveiw**

 **Me: also, happy late thanksgiving for those who celebrate, and good new, less than thirty days till rouge one.**


	24. NOT DEAD YET

Hello people. I remember starting this story two or three years ago, when Star wars rebels first premired and being estatic. I wrote without thinking. And it shows. I don't regret the story, I don't regret what I did but I am going to change it. There might not be another chapter for a couple of months to a full on another year. Even I cringe at the way some of the things were done. I want to fix this story. Even I'm seeing more and more problems that need to be fixed. So for those of you who have been here from the beginning thank you so much. To those who just read becuse it popped up, thank you. To those who are in between the times thank you. Somethings will seem diffrent. This is just a way to say: Hey I'm not dead, yet.

TL:DR

I'm fixing the story, I love all of you, wait for me, not dead yet.


End file.
